fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Rings
The Fairy Rings ( , Fearī Ringu lit. Magic Transport System) is a collaborated effort by Fiore's Kusaka Clan and Antonio Stryker's company in order to provide a cheap, safe, and reliable method of transportation between continents in an effort to improve national relations among the world as a whole. Created by combining Antonio's relative expertise in physics and the Kusaka Clan's resources and mastery in magic, they successfully produced an inter dimensional gateway through space, utilizing several Lacrimas incorporating Space Magic built inside it's interior design. The entire design was based of a circular ring in order to support and equally distribute the tremendous levels of magic energy generated in the epicenter of the gate, hence receiving the name "Fairy Rings" (フェアリーリング, Fearīringus). As of today, more than 50 Fairy Rings are spread out throughout the many regions and countries that make up Earth Land as a whole. Description Built by the combined forces of Antonio Stryker, one of Earth Land's greatest scientific minds, and Shōjirō Kusaka, a legendary and prestigious wizard possessing the tittle of Wizard Saint, they created a magic device capable of creating wormholes, allowing for near-instantaneous transportation between two distant points in space. The Fairy Rings are often considered to be one of the world's greatest innovations in the fields of science and magic. The Fairy Rings are classified as a form of Long Distance Transportation Magic (長距離輸送魔法, Chōkyori Yusō Mahō) that is designed to instantly transport an individual or individuals to another accompanying Fairy Ring in only a matter of moments via Space Magic. The Fairy Rings provide a near-instantaneous movement from one gate to another, the average travel time being roughly ten seconds from gate to gate. Upon the usage of the Rings, or "gates" in this case, magic is channeled and stored in the multiple Lacrima that are built within the gate itself, while the gate operator designates the receiving gate, which is shown by numerous runes appearing upon the gate, and to anyone that can read them they show latitude and longitude among other things. After the gate is done collecting the need magic for the transport the magic is stored in the lacrima and an invisible "wormhole" becomes established between the two active gates. For individuals to move from gate to gate they only need to step into the magical even horizon that forms in the ring of the gateway. Upon the individual stepping through the even horizon they are deconstructed into a mass of magic particles before being sent through the "wormhole" to the other gate where buffers built into the gates and lacrima reconstruct the individual into their original form. Development Uses and Functions Matter transmitted through the Fairy Rings is a three-step process: dematerialization, transmission, and reintegration. This is primarily achieved by using the interior Lacrimas built inside to generate a magic screen completely composed of Space Magic, literally punching a hole through the fabric of space itself in order to send it to another location. When an object passes through the screen, it is dematerialized and held in another dimension. The Fairy Ring will only dematerialize objects in discrete units (one person, one ship, etc.), so any object which has not fully entered the Fairy Ring can be removed without trouble. The ring does not begin transmitting an object until it has entirely passed through. This ensures that only complete objects are transferred without risking. In the case of larger objects such as soldiers, entire vehicles, and vast structures, it requires a little more time to dematerialize and pass through another Fairy Ring in another location, at least a minimum of 5 min. Once an object is dematerialized, it is transmitted in the form of condensed magic energy to another Fairy Gate. Trivia * This article was greatly inspired by the Stargate from the American TV series, . *This article is the fairy Tail equivalent to the many types of transport methods seen in many types of fantasy series, most notably video games. Category:ComicMaster619 Category:Magic Item Category:Magic Items Category:Collaberation